Welcome to Akatsuki
by dark1408
Summary: OneShot.“Then I’ll follow you.” She said with determination, holding his gaze.ItaSaku


_Disclaimer: Naruto no belong to me, or I'd make Sasuke gay and Neji the hero._

_**Sasuke:** What!?_

_**Neji:** ooo..._

_**Sakura: **oh. Cool._

_**Dark: **Wakakaka...I was joking. xD_

* * *

**Welcome to Akatsuki**

Haruno Sakura sat under a cherry blossom tree in the Konoha training grounds. In her hand, she clutched a headband with a scratch across it.

_I don't belong with you...not in this village._

She stared silently at it, tears threatening to leak out, and just shook her head. She smiled sadly, remembering all the events like it was just yesterday.

_I murdered them...I didn't intend to kill mother, but...she jumped in front of father to protect him. I...couldn't tell Sasuke that..._

Standing up, she cast a glance towards the memorial stone, on which was carved all the names of the shinobi that were killed in action. They were heroes, and would forever be remembered by the people of the village.

_Shisui...I...loved him like a brother. But power got to my mind before I could think it through, I killed him._

She ran her long slender fingers across the recently added names on the stone, crying silently in their memory.

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Yamanaka Ino**

They were the team that had been sent to retrieve Haruno Sakura from the Akatsuki, she was captured and taken as hostage when Kisame died and Deidara came. Sasori had been with them, and did the cowardly act. Though until now she doesn't understand how Sasori was alive.

"I'm sorry...I should have did something..." she cried, leaning against the stone. She blinked back her remaining tears and thought back to the day.

_Sasuke stood beside Ino, supporting her as her leg was injured with a kunai imbedded in it. Kakashi's lone Sharingan spinning, facing the Akatsuki member. He was running out of chakra, and losing the fight. The younger Uchiha watched as Deidara landed a death blow on his sensei, and he screamed for the first time in ten years, rushing to Kakashi's side. Ino on the ground, eyes wide open as she watch another sensei die in front of her. She crawled to the elder man's side, and began healing him, but the blood would not stop, and in a few minutes his heartbeat had cease._

"_Kakashi! Kakashi!!" Ino cried, pumping chakra into him, but it was useless. Sasuke stood staring at the two, his red eyes spinning madly and he charged in without thinking. Sasori awaited him, catching him easily by the neck and stabbing him in the gut with his katana. Sasuke coughed up blood and gave Sasori a Chidori, giving him an instant death. Sakura stood at the sidelines, too shock to move or scream, when she realize it, she was already at Sasuke's side, trying to heal him._

"_Sasuke...Sasuke-kun! It's gonna okay..." she said, trying to smile. Sasuke smirked lightly, coughing up more blood. _

_THUD_

_Her emerald green eyes swept through the field, seeing her best friend lying lifeless beside her sensei. She stared wide eye at the blond, and then to the person standing beside her. Uchiha Itachi threw the katana down beside the two bodies, glaring at her. Sakura went back to her task, hand trembling and trying not to scream out. Sasuke's hand came up to hers, stopping her from healing._

"_Sakura...It's too late..." the Uchiha said regretfully, his eyes were back to his original onyx ones, he smiled at her. Her tears kept coming and would not stop. _

"_No...No...Sasuke! Don't do this!" she cried, tugging her hair with her bloodied hands. He said nothing, but turned to glare at his brother who stood beside them. Itachi looked at his younger brother with regret in his eyes._

"_Nii-san...I guess I'll see you...in hell one day..." he coughed, smirking at his brother. Itachi just nodded._

"_It would seem that way otouto..." Itachi's voice trailed off. "I never meant to..."_

_Sasuke shook his head, making him feel dizzy. "I don't need to hear it...I know already. It was...actually obvious...but mother..."_

_Itachi shut his eyes, and Sasuke just smiled. Sakura was still crying, Sasuke raised his hand with much effort and cupped her face gently. _

"_Hey...don't cry...smile for me...before I go...?" he said weakly, his already pale face became white from the lack of blood. She tried to smile, and managed a weak one, but it was enough to satisfy the young Uchiha. His hand fell from her face, and his eyes closed. _

She sighed heavily and pulled her cloak on closer to her face, covering half of it. She had to go, someone would come soon. She silently blended into the shadows, concealing herself and watching as a blond and a black haired person came to view.

"Hey teme...Kakashi-sensei...it's been a while..."

Naruto placed some flowers on the stone, stepping back and placing his arms around the black haired girl, Hyuuga Hinata. She leaned forward, placing some flowers on the stone too, but this time it was for Ino.

"Ino-chan..." she mumbled. She hugged Naruto and cried silently into his shoulder, and he patted her back. Sai stood behind them, running his hand through his short hair, sighing. Shikamaru, Chouji and Temari came after them, saying a short prayer for their comrades.

Sakura stood at the back, concealed by the shadows. She smiled sadly as she watch all of her friends cry and pray. She looked up towards the clear blue sky, and started to walk away.

* * *

Outside the village, a man with onyx eyes and raven hair stood waiting. The pastel haired girl came out from the trees, cloak up to her nose and eyes holding no emotion. 

"Did you see them...?" the onyx eyed man asked her.

She nodded, passing him the headband she held. He tied it around his forehead and nodded, which she smiled in return. With another nod, they both jumped onto the trees and headed back to where they called home.

"_I don't belong with you...not in this village" Itachi said, looking at Sakura who stood in front of the Konoha Village gates. She still held his hand, refusing to let go._

"_Then I'll follow you." She said with determination, holding his gaze. He was rendered speechless, this was the girl who loved his brother, the girl who would die to be with him, yet now she was choosing to betray the village she love to be with him?_

"_Am I...a replacement?" he asked, looking into her emerald eyes. She shook her head without hesitation._

"_I loved Sasuke, but when you brought me to Akatsuki, it made me realize, that maybe I wasn't meant to be with him. I fell in love with you, but I was afraid that you were incapable of loving me back..." she said, trailing off and looking away._

_Itachi smiled slightly, surprising her. Without another word, he pulled her into his arms, and she embraced him back, loving the warmth that radiated from his body. He pulled out his cloak and draped it around her shoulders after that, and smirked at her puzzled look._

"_Welcome to Akatsuki, Sakura."_

* * *

**A/N:**Actually...this was randomly written. I kinda think this story is...stupid... ehehe...

**Sasuke:** Of course it is!!! How can I** DIE**!?!?!?!

**Dark:** ... ... ... ... ((whistle))

**Itachi:** Mwahahaa!! I win lil bro!

**Sasuke:** ... ... ((imitate Itachi)) mwahahaa!! You became SOFT Itachi!!

**Itachi n Sasuke:** ((glare))

**Dark:** Err...

**Sakura:** Oh...shut up.

**Itachi n Sasuke:** O.o

**Dark:** Yes!!! Review pls!!! xD


End file.
